


Fur Babies

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Abuse, Fluff, Just as a warning but it's not graphic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: When Stan called, sobbing down the phone, Butters already knew what Stan had found.(Stutters Week day 5 - future, rescue and comfort)





	Fur Babies

Stan's voice broke when he called Butters. All Butters could understand was his location, and a request for blankets. Butters couldn't understand why, but from his years of dealing with Eric, he learned to do without asking. He rushed over as quickly as he could, though traffic wasn't being kind to Butters that day.

He finally arrived at the alleyway Stan directed him to, and saw Stan huddled behind a dumpster. Butters already knew what Stan was looking at before he even walked over. He grabbed the blankets from the passenger side and walked over. Stan glanced up, before gesturing to a box.

Butters crouched down and looked inside the box. There were two tiny, frail puppies inside. Their barks and whines were so quiet that Butters wasn't sure they really were barking. He handed one blanket over to Stan, before using his own to scoop up one of the puppies.

It whined as it was picked up, but it didn't fight Butters. It looked at him with tired, sad eyes. No wonder Stan was here. He stroked its fur - it was crusty and matted. Seeing dogs like this broke his heart; no wonder Stan was in tears.

“Are we taking them home?” Butters asked.

“We can't just leave them,” Stan said.

Butters didn't know why he bothered asking. Stan wiped his eyes before scooping up the other puppy. Both dogs were shivering, but Butters didn't know if they were cold or scared - it was likely a mix of both. He would have to be extra gentle with them.

He led Stan back to the car. He kept the dog in his lap as he drove; one hand was on the wheel, the other keeping the dog in place. It laid down in his lap, unmoving, though it stopped shivering. Butters smiled a little. It was a cute little dog, he had to admit.

They got home and were immediately greeted by their other dog - Penny, another rescue that Stan had found. She barked, trying to jump up, but she stood down when she was told. Butters leaned down to pet her, and she calmed down. She went back to the living room and laid down on the couch, leaning her chin on her front legs.

Stan led Butters to the kitchen and closed the door. They put both dogs down on the floor, and Stan filled the bowl with food while Butters refreshed the water. The dogs were hesitant as they sniffed at the kibble, but they started slowly eating it.

“You okay, Stan?” Butters asked.

Stan was the type who cried at animal cruelty adverts, and would turn off a movie if the dog died. He nodded, turning away to get water. He sniffled,  before taking a swig.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? I still remember how you were with Penny.”

Penny was also found by the side of the road, though in a worse state. Stan was distraught, calling Butters in a panic. He thought Stan had been stabbed - he was relieved to see that wasn't the case. Stan refused to take her to the pound and instead kept her.

This time would be no different. Stan wouldn't leave these two in the pound even if Butters asked him to. They had the space in their house for pets, but Butters wondered if Stan would pick up every stray they found.

Who was he kidding? Of course Stan would.

The dogs ate their fill, and they picked the two puppies up and took them upstairs for a bath. At this point, even dousing them with warm shower water would have made a world of difference. Thankfully, they already had dog shampoo to wash them down with.

The dogs did not like their bath. They cried and whimpered - one even tried to escape. Stan and Butters had to be quick, otherwise they would have wet and soapy dogs running around. As soon as they were done washing, they dried the dogs off.

“Do you think they'll be okay?” Butters asked.

“Yeah, dude. I think Treat’s gonna have trouble getting used to it, but Trick’s gonna be fine,” Stan said.

“... what?”

“You don't like it?” Stan frowned.

“No, I do!” It was adorable, really.” He looked between each dog, trying to guess which was which. “Um. Is this one Treat?”

Stan nodded, and Butters hid his sigh of relief. Both dogs looked the same to him; they would need collars. He finished drying Treat, who still shook off the remaining water. His fur fluffed up, and he looked more like a sheep than a dog.

“Definitely not letting go now, huh?” Butters asked with a chuckle.

“No way, they need us,” Stan said as he scratched behind Trick’s ears.

At least they had enough food for three dogs until tomorrow. This would mean getting them chipped, more bowls, more leashes… Butters didn't mind, not really. Stan wouldn't want it any other way.

The dogs were a little more lively after food and a bath. They refused to go downstairs and had to be carried down like babies. Butters picked Trick up, who buried his muzzle into his neck. He stroked his back as they went down. As soon as they were downstairs, Butters put him down.

Penny looked over at him and walked over, giving the new dog a sniff, before going back to her spot on the couch. Butters sat down with her, and Trick followed. He jumped up onto his lap, curling on him.

“Making friends already,” Stan said.

“Maybe he's just scared of Penny and thinks I'll keep him safe,” Butters said as he patted the little dog's head.

“Or you're just warm and comforting.”

Butters wasn't that warm, and he wasn't always comforting. Stan walked over and pecked his lips.

“Thanks for letting me keep them.”

Not like he had much say. “I don't mind.”

He knew what he was in for the moment he started dating Stan. At this rate, they would need a bigger home for all their animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I hit all three prompts today! I'm good B)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
